THE RETURN OF SPIRITS: A Classic Blackwater
by Evangella Akriti
Summary: <html><head></head>two spirits lost in time return to their tribe and bless two young shifter will they accept the fate and love each other or would they try to deny it and fight fate and guard their heard to safeguard it from betrayal once again, would the be able to love each other and would it be enough to fight what's ahead of them? read to find out</html>
1. Chapter 1 the showdwn

A classic blackwater

Thanks to my reviewer its for you a classic blackwater.

Its set in time Bella left to save Edward and Jacob is moping around thinking that she still chose that bloodsucker over him…

Jacob pov

How could she do this? She still chooses that blood sucker over me. Damn him he always is the best for her why can't she see it? He will kill her, she chooses to die because of him but she don't want to live with ,with me she gets all her family , friends and pride to be the mate of chief 's mate but still she chooses to die loose all her family ,friends , her warm beating heart. How could she do this to her friends ,to her mom ,to Charlie he has been through enough but most of all how could she do this to me? I was there for her ,I picked up the remains of what he left of her, I made her what she is today ,I made her live again ,I motivated her , I was always there to pick her up in her down fall how could she?

"Arhgggggg" I hear a girly screech "this is enough black ,seriously whole pack knows you are moping around for bella and she chooses that bloodsucker over you but seriously black can't you fucking shut it ,doing patrol with you is damn tough task even for me? You know what Paul is far better than you." Leah exclaims.

How dare she ,how could she compare me such a low rank wolf

"oh let me tell you how" she shouts from our telepathy ,oh how I hate this telepathy right now because I get to share my mind with harpy just because I am moping over bella and she over sam. Seriously she shouts at me moping over bella when she herself is so not over sam and still hopes to have him back even when she knows he imprinted on him oh how I hate imprinting and wish to imprint on bella , my bella. But my train of thoughts is interrupted by

"Jacob black you are so dead ,how dare you compare your situation with me. Bella doesn't love u but sam did love me and he still does whether you like it or not."she says as she is suddenly in front of me and charges towards me and lands on me but I don't know what happens ,suddenly mind is not on bella but fact I am under her and it should be the other way round so I quickly bite her neck she is surprised and I take advantage of it to flip us over but something changes I just know it . I remember the wolf taking over and me shifting and she too gasped and shifted seeing me in all my glory but after that its all blank , just like my life.

Leah pov

How dare he ,he bit me and suddenly I am under him he has this rage within him I could feel it its as if he wants to show me who is alpha here and I m so not backing down I do the mistake of looking into his eyes they are like a pool of chocolate suddenly they are changing to black with a yellow rim around it n he phases back , I gasp at the site of him and phase back too he just smiles that smile of him which I always loved since we were kids we were besties but time changed. All I remember is him dressing me and himself and saying in his husky deep voice that I loved _really from where that came_ "I don't want anybody but me to see you" before everything went blank and my wolf took over.

Third person pov

Both of those young man &woman shifter's wolf took over as the wolves recognised there mates they had waited so long to meet again and now they were not going to waste time just be with each other ,all the spirits of that forests rejoiced at being able to witness such a great time returned have the spirits of taha aki and his third wife.

**this is the first chapter tell me if I should continue or if I suck and please please please review also share your ideas with me**


	2. Chapter 2 Controlled love

**Thanks to my reviewers ,thank u thank u sooooo much**

**So here is the next chapter ,its in third person's pov as you know I can't write wolves pov well its not that actually no one will understand coz it will be like "grhhhh"and more "grhhh" its not funny **

**Next chapter**

Chapter – 2

**Controlled love **

Both the spirits were blessed they had found their mates after waiting for so long taha was cursed to live forever as his third wife killed herself for the safety of his tribe and for him to live forever he can't find strength to kill himself knowing she died saving his life he worked for his tribe to satisfy his beloved wife's spirits but nothing out of that satisfied his spirit. He was dying inside ,it killed him to survive without his wife, his beloved Durga (name of a Indian warrior goddess) ,he saw his tribe flourish with time and wished for death to come so that he could meet his wife in the spirit forest but it seemed as if he was living not only his but his wife's lifespan too and a part of him knew the truth of the fact and that was why he made himself live that long. Every day he traveled as spirit to find his wife it was as if she didn't want to meet him and he knew it that she was indeed hiding but he wanted to know why?

He waited for centuries for her to come for their spirits to meet but many summer passed but their was no sign of her. One day not any day but the same day he lost his wife he was doing his usual routine that included sitting at the spot he lost his wife and mourning for her but something was different he knew it it was in the air he could hear the air , the forest ,whole of his surrounding , whole nature was whispering but what? Soon he saw her running around like a care free spirit she was he saw his wife exactly how she used to be that moment he decided it was time to return to his tribe , to his people but most of all to his mate. Also it was because of the return of those cold ones. He never understood the treaty his tribe had with those creatures who were solely responsible for his wife's death. But with passing time he saw they were peaceful still he can't contain his hate for those creatures but now his mind was not focused on cold ones it was wholly and solely occupied with being with hi mate.

Taha chose a strong boy to carry his spirit he was a direct and strong descent of his bloodline. Strong of heart and perfect of nature that boy how taha himself was. He represented him the most and best and he chose Jacob black to carry his spirit wolf. Alas! The boy had chosen a mate for him but taha knew what was best for boy as well as himself and soon the boy became a warrior , a wolf shifter, alpha by birth he chose not to accept his birth right ,this responsibility was what had always came in between him and his mate so he wanted to stay away and be with his mate.

That day when she encouraged him, the boy lost his composure and let the wolf take over that was all what wolf needed as soon as he made his presence known his mate too made her presence known together hey did what that boy in girl would have never done in their right mind. They marked their mates not only as wolves but as humans too. The boy and the girl made love but alas! It was controlled.

**_the wolf had chosen his mate it was about the time the boy chose too._**

**_preview:_**_chaos were to erupt as the boy and the girl gained their senses _

**please review ...**

**lots of love..**

** xxEvaxx **


	3. Chapter 3 Reality Sucks

Chapter – 3

Reality Sucks

Leah's pov

I woke up with a major headache. What the fuck did happen last night , I don't remember anything and I sure as hell don't remember getting drunk that will ensure this major hangover I am having right now. But I do remember being on patrol with Jacob because no one can tolerate his moping for Isabitch ha I am so awesome and damn I have awesome skills of name calling no one can beat me at that after all I am THE top bitch. My train of thoughts is soon disturbed by something stirring beside me and that something soon changed into someone. There was a huge man lying beside me he had me wrapped in his strong arms though I was not able to see properly I could tell that he was gorgeous what? Gorgeous. Something was so wrong with me , something has messed up with my mind because the bad ass wolf leah Clearwater never prases man well apart from my baby bro afcourse and he is my little brother so no one can say a word about him and get away easily. I try to get out of his grasp by wiggling when I feel his manhood poking me its then I notice I am naked and so was he. Oh god! Please don't let it be what I think it is, please please please. Damn does this all shit means that I am no more a virgin. I never let sam come this near me though he always wanted but I still insisted on getting married first if only I had given him what he wanted then may be he could have been with me instead of Emily but then again I am thankful that I never let him what if I let him have what he wanted and then he left it I would have then lived un shame but now here I am with a complete stranger and he has taken advantage of me. I wanted my first time to be special but I never imagined it be like this and I don't even remember how it happened . I try to get up without waking up the guy and times like these are when my wolf self comes handy. I get up without disturbing the guy I still cant see his face but I could say he looked innocent and almost sweet. But I know better that looks could be deceiving and I have learnt it hard way round. As I move forward and look around, I see the destruction we have caused. Now I really want to know what has happened exactly and how was it? Oh god! I don't remember my first time and how was it and I did it before marriage when I promised myself to wait till marriage . oh my ! what have I done?my head starts spinning and I know very well that I am gonna collapse but before I could hit the ground I feel a pair of warm strong arms wrap around me and a feeling of safety engulfs me and as I look at my savior , the one who took my virginity I see the face of Jacob i-love-bella-sawn-and –can't-live-without-her blackand it was the last stroke to me and with that everything went black.

Jacob's pov

I am having a very beautiful dream but I can't see it ,I can just feel its beauty. It feels so peaceful . I have never felt this peaceful since bella came in my life. I feel something leave me and I wake up I have a little head ache but that doesn't overpower the feeling I am feeling , its something I can't describe but it's the best. I look around and see the disaster my room has become , wait ths is not even my room .where the hell I am? And why the hell I am butt naked and why the hell is that I am feeling my erection and then I see the reason. She stands before me and she is to naked. Though I can't see her face I can say that she is the most beautiful living being alive. I may sould cheesy saying this but I could bet even the goddess of beauty would be ashamed of her because she is so fucking beautiful and I could say this when I can't even see her face . is she the one who I did it with. Oh man I Jacob black is no longer a virgin and I have lost it to world's most beautiful woman and I am glad for it. I wanna remember it now. I can't remember a damn fucking piece of it. Bella feels like nothing to me now . is she the one who has set me free from losing the pain of bella this makes me only more anxious to see her face. I look towards her and see her trembling slightly also I notice her skin she happens to be a native, intresting I try to reach her as fast as possible and am able to catch her before she hits the ground. She seems oddly familiar to me. She is my goddess its then I see her face and feel like I could pass out . she is none other than leah i-am-the-top-bitch Clearwater. Just my luch ,thanks a lot great spirits(note the sarcasm) and befor I could ask her anything she passes out . I place her on the bed and top be noted I placed her gently and went to take a shower and found something that I could wear. My stomach was growling so I thought a breakfast would be the best but when I looked at the clock it showed the time to be noon hell it was soon going to be evening then I called room service and found out we were in Vegas again just my luck and ordered food I also ordered for leah in case she wakes up she will go total bitch on me if she sees there is no food for her. As I think more I think what would pack do if they find out what has happened andby the amount of thinking I was doing I knew a headache was coming soon that too a terrible one but then I started thinking about how I ended up here. I do remember being on patrol with leah and her stupid rant and our little fight that soon turned out into something I can't remember after that its all black. My train of thoughts was interrupted by a bell ringing very loudly followed by a long groan by leah which sounded musical to my ears what and then someone saying room service. I quickly shot up and opened the door a little so the bell boy won't be able to look around the room and especially my leah whoa where that came from forget it lets see the food . The bell boy asks "mr. and mrs. Black" and I am shocked and my shock is voiced by leah whose what is followed by a gasp as I say YES and then the bell boy leaves by handing me the food. And as soon as I turn around I was attacked by a very very angry leah clarwater.

"what the hell was that black."she shouted angrily

Though I felt anger building up I me I kept my cool and asked her to wear something and to get a shower and then come and eat which was followed by me getting a smack on my head and her saying that she is gonna do it but not because I asked her to but because she was gonna do it before I rudely interrupted WOMEN arghhhhhhhhhh

After she was decent and we have eaten our food she asked the question that I wanted to ask

"what do we do now?"

I said what first came into my mind which was "we clean up the room , make it look decent ,pick up our things and behave like nothing happened."

She shot me a look which meant something like really as if I was gomma say that it happened

We started cleaning up and while cleaning I came across something that I would have not thought about in my wildest dream and I gasped it was enough for leah and she was by my side befor anyone could blink a eye and took the paper from my hand which read

MARRIAGE CERTIFICATE

MY whole world shook frm is axis how I ended up from loving bella to be married to leah I don';t know but this was not supposed to happen as I look to leah I see she is much more composed and there is a relief written all over her face. How could she be so calm when I am freaking out. I just glare towards her and ask her the same and all she said was

"well I am calm because I want to be and also because now I know why the hell there is a ring pierced on my ring finger with 'B' written on it and also it explains the wedding bands that I found and I am keeping mine cause its expensive and I really like it you wanna keep yours or not that totally your choice also I guess we decided to keep our mouth shut"

To say I was shocked would be an understatement I grabbed the wedding band and it was indeed expensive so I decided to keep mine that when I noticed on my ring finger it matched leah's and I said "well guess we are married "

"no shit sherlock"

"lets leave leah before pack comes and drags our asses back"

She just laughs and takes my hand and we leave the motel together

I NOW BELIEVE THINGS COULD CHANE OVERNIGHT SO DOES YOUR THINKING

**please review**


	4. Chapter 4 home sweet home

Chapter - 4

Home Sweet home

Leah's pov

As soon as we discovered we were married and I kinda discovered that I am no more a virgin and both thanks to Jacob fucking black we left the motel. As we were leaving we got some weird stares from receptionist , manager ,some staff member and some guests too ,I thought it was their way to tell us that we were …..(don't know well how to describe it but it means something bad ,oh gosh how far had we gone last night). Just as we were about to leave I heard a couple say, a very very old couple at that "young love". As soon as I heard those words I turned to look at Jacob whose expression mirrored mine that was "WTF"

We left even more quickly but not before hearing how bad we were in each other last night.

After hearing all that shit I seriously thanked the spirits for taking away my ability to conceive cause after what had happened I was sure as hell I would have been pregnant and no matter how revolting it felt I still wished for it to happen.

I loved the idea of a child though it felt revolting to have one with Jacob and I don't know why the hell is my she wolf wining about the fact that I am criticizing Jacob , does she likes Jacob? Because if she does she better keep it low or just shut it coz I sure as hell won't risk my heart for another wolf ,no scratch that an un-imprinted another wolf . that's it, so she better shut. isn't she happy that we fucked or are these feeling surfacing just because we fucked and whenever I say we fucked why the hell she starts wining again what else you what me to call it love making cause I sure as hell won't call it that. 'don't feel elated you bitchy she wolf , he is not our mate and what we did was not love making'

My conversation with my inner self came to a halt when Jacob asked me what are we going to say to the pack?

I looked at him speechless as I thought he had a plan with a look that clearly said WTF as he said ware home.

As soon as we got out I was engulfed in a damn tight bear hug by my baby bro , gosh that kid was really dropped on head its official now.

"where were you sis? , we were worried sick " he asked

Instead of answering his question I rebutted asking"we as in?" though I knew were well who this we were and if I am not wrong I heard Jacob growl as I looked towards him I saw he was not looking at me but at my house's front door , there on our porch stood the i-am-almighty-pseudo-alpha samunel uley glaring and throwing daggers at Jacob .

'why the hell is he so pissed its not like the first time I left for night after completing patrol and besides its none of his business what I do . seth worrying about me I am ok coz after dad…. But this is shit'

"what are you doing here samunel, aven't I made u stay away from my house for eternity?"

He looked sad by my question but I could see the expression of Jacob that clearly said 'ha, take that'

"I am the alpha leah I care about my pack"

"oh, so know you care?" I asked sarcastically

"where were you leah?" now he commanded me

Jacob looked at me worriedly he knew that we were bound to follow command but what he didn't knew was that ever since that little incident I feel like a alpha of my own and I know that little bitch in me only wants to follow Jacob even if it is the end of world .

So I said "we fought and then sleptand here we are end of the story and now for the heaven's sake leave my house I need to clean it as you have made it dirty by gracing your presence"

He left without any more questions and thank god for that.

"I am kinda tired was not able to sleep properly so I am gonna take my beauty sleep" I said to saod it looked like he wanted to say something but he knew better so he kept it shut. I left casting a last glance and Jacob.

But thanks to my super hearing I heard Jacob say it was a nasty fight, ha nasty my foot though I do believe it was indeed nasty . I just simled before I was eloped in sleep.

Jacob's pov

As soon as leah left seth turned to me his eyes asking the questions that he would never say aloud so I just said that it was a nasty fight and that he better run if he doesn't want to be late for patrol. He left without any questions and I too left for my house old man must have been worried about me. It was so stupid of me but now that I think about it I like it or maybe it is my wolf , whoever it is I don't care . I should stop thinking about it or situation would get worse its not like I feel something for her , we fucked that's the end of story but why is it that my wolf feels uneasy whenever I say we fucked why the hell I felt elated when she showed sam his place why th e hell I wanted to say that's my girl when she ordered sam around and most of all I just wanna know why oh why I feel like I am the alpha

Oh god! I seriously need a peaceful sleep with all this tension I am sure I would die soon so as soon as I reach my house I went straight to kitchen found a note 'gone fishing with old quil -billy' I ate something and then went for my bed

What a peaceful ending of my oh so adventurous day. Oh! Joy…

**sorry guys for this late update but as it is said better be late then never , was busy with my exams. So ,that was your all new chapter .**

**xxEvangellaxx**


	5. Chapter 5 time moves quickly

Chapter-5

Time moves quickly

**Sorry for the delay guys , was preparing for my exams but now its vacation and your another chappie….**

**Note : I am giving each and every cullen a power so making the Olympic coven a even more powerful one so don't be like "WTF all the cullen's weren't gifted"**

**Leah's pov**

It has been quite some time since our return and our situation has been getting even more complicated than it was before. But what's making things even more complicated for me is my little she-bitch like she gets excited whenever around jake, wants to kill that bloodsucker's pet swan (though its not just the she-bitch that swan has really brought enough problems to not only my lives but our tribe too and that is why she needs to die) ,has been giving me troubles for phasing in and out yes you heard me right since our return I hadn't phased for quite some time I just didn't feel like it and when I did it was all jake&bella's fault and it really did hurt like a bitch ; so all in all it has been quite difficult for me. me and jake have ignored each others like plague and I would like to keep it like that becoz I don't know why the hell well I do its just that he brings out that side in me which has been sleeping for quite some time I want to , no I need to keep it like that.

By the ways now back to the point sam has increased our patrols as the danger magnet swan is back with her cold leechy lover. They came back same day as we did and all Jacob has done since then is follow her around they actually destroyed my fun day out. I was in forks exploring the town I was happy as I have gone so many days without phasing and was celebrating my achievement when I felt a strong pull and guess what it lead me to Jacob & Isabella kissing and that's when I felt a ripping pain through my body and knowing the sensation very well I left for lapush I don't know how I made it till those woods of lapush but I did and it killed me to phase and phasing back was like no option to me it hurt like hell and I made it and thank god no one was on patrol at that exact movement or I would have had some hormonal pussy wolves to explain my situation. I heard that after that episode Isabella broke her hand punching Jacob , serves her right but being a whiny person she is she made her bloodsucker allow our favorite mutt and his equally mutty friends Embry and Quil to her graduation party and what news they bring us that there is going to be a war of some newly made bloodsucker. I knew the moment they left that only bad could come out of the visit and guess what they bring us 'a death sentence'. No matter how much I love to rip leeches I seriously don't want any harm to come to my family and by family I mean my mom , my bro seth and even my tribe but guess you can't change the past and hence it will effect your future along with those of many others like its gonna effect our future because of the doings of cullen's and their little pet.

Talking of the cullens I kinda don't hate them its just that I don't like them quite that much. Out of all of them I loved rose she truly defines the phrase _'dangerous beauty'_ as she is too god damn it beautiful even from the vampire standards but this beauty is only a cover for what she could do to you her powers once you look into her eyes will immobilize you and she hates bella as much as I do if not even more. She is a good fighter 2nd best in the cullen family first being the emo leech, she is what you will call close to a friend to me, we aren't friends exactly but we bitch around and give each other a competition in it and have some sort of understanding and this was all we did in our little training session even that emo leech is quite cool and that too literally , his wife apparently is a female version of my brother always optimistic and jumpy except for that psychic part. Rose's mate is a huge steroid baby , he is like a teddy bear with a naughty mind and will give you a hell in a fight and that's what his power is actually physical shield. The vamp doc is like a father if I didn't knew better I would have taken him easily for a human he is practically a saint even from the human standards but what shocked me were his powers and how he got them. He knew each and every vampire's weakness as he was a hunter, a vampire hunter at that. Next came his wife, mother figure of the family and a healer a nice and sweet power if you ask me. Last came the swan loving leech and he was the one who I didn't like the most as he is a mind rapist invading your mind without permission and laughing and then apologizing in full Victorian style, swan-loving-mind-raping-bastard.

After all the training came the D-day we were all hiding we were gonna be the surprise element of the fight and I had a feeling a bad one that was shaking me in-n-out. This feeling in the pit of my stomach that some beloved of mine was going to be hurt or worse die it was killing me but I was happy when the fight ended but nobody had more that scratches on them it was a huge relief to me I was feeling content but still there was something I knew something bad was going to happen I had this gut feeling and as I looked around I saw a huge newborn lurking around in the corner ready to attack but before it did I attacked .

.

.

Everything happened so fast had I not been a supernatural being I would have missed it. As soon as I turned the mind reader shouted "Leah NO" alerting the bloodsucker , he was about to pounce on me but before he could do anything a blur of russet crossed me and the newborn crushed Jacob like an empty can. To say I was horrified would be an understatement I didn't knew what to do I was unable to move it was like I was glued to the place as jake was being crushed our pack killed the bloodsucker and burnt him and jake phased back out of pain and that was the moment I recovered from my frozen state and phased back putting on my clothes and my hard exterior attitude and complained about how I had the leech and jake should have not interfered but inside I knew had he not done so I would have been dead by now.

Vamp doc asked us to take him home and he will come as soon as possible as some royal leech guard was going to come and our presence would create a problem not only for them but us too. We took jake to his house and as we settled him the doc came he said he needed to break his bones as they have healed wrongly , hearing his cries of pain as the doc broke his bones killed me and after it was all over , The Great Isabella Swan made her appearance and me being the person I am was not able to keep my mouth shut I said "this was all your fault" but before I could say something else or be told something saying "Jacob wants to talk to you bella". So even after the shit she puts not only him but everyone and despite her stupid self jake loves her . I envied her so much why she gets everything what she doesn't want.

After bella left I asked whole pack to leave saying I'll take care of Jacob and they all look towards me not believing the fact or my words. All I said was since you all think it wholly solely my fault should I be the one who takes care of him while you all enjoy or celebrate our victory. They all left not before saying some thing like for eg. "we better find him alive when we come and check upon him" from none other than paul, "leah clearwater being nice world is near its end oh god we are all going to die" from jake's lame bff quil. All sam did was a nod and said you don't have to at which I glared at him which earned a few snickers from the pack and they all left with a last glance at last it was just me , billy and seth. I asked seth to leave which he denied and argued but at last he left. I asked billy to sleep as the day had been nothing but stressful for him , he left without arguing and saying that it was so kind of me and dad would have been proud of me to which I smiled and left for jake's room.

As soon as I entered the room I cringed at the site of jake he looked so weak and helpless that it killed me to see him like that as I sat on the chair near his bed he said "you didn't have to stay leah".

"what are you doing still awake" I asked.

"can't sleep" he replied

I don't know what came over me but I started massaging his head with my one hand and sat at his good side of his body, his unhurt body and took hold of his good hand. I don't know when I myself was engulfed by sleep but what I must admit is this was the night I slept most peacefully till day. All my fears, my insecurities were kept aside as I slept by Jacob's side.

Jacob's pov

A lot has happened since we came back , I found out that bella was back I kissed her and she broke her hand attempting to punch me. I thought it would be all fireworks and awesome as I would kiss her but it felt nothing it felt wrong my wolf was snarling inside me. Then we found about he newborn war.

That day bella kissed me willing but at what cost , I had already lost her she was marrying the bloodsucker. I felt rage inside me and killing those leeches was what going to calm me so I killed each and every newborn that came in my way we were all celebrating our victory as I heard Edward shout "Leah NO" and I felt a feeling of fear and a need to protect inside me I came between leah and newborn getting half side of my body crushed the pain was too much it felt like I was dying it was actually worse than any death. As the vamp doc re-broke all my bones wanted to break him but knowing that all he was doing was for my own good I satiated myself at shouting out cusses I asked for bella as the doc was leaving and soon bella was in saying her usual rant that "I do love you but I love Edward more" she is in serious need of words all I said was "it's a goodbye bella that to for forever".

She left after that.

After some time I was joined by leah. Her arrival and the words she said outside my house to the pack were unexpected coming from her mouth but I liked them as they showed that someone cared for me, that she cared for me and I liked it more than I should.

That night for the first time I slept with peace despite all the pain that I felt inside as she was at my side.

**please review...**

**xxxevexxx**


End file.
